


February Air

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [28]
Category: Shoot Around
Genre: After Chau comes out and it goes well, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, If Andie turns out to be transphobic I will probably take this down, My daughter deserves to be happy, crush confession, date, it is for now anyway, praying that this makes it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: Chau and Andie take a stroll through the snowy streets.





	

They were walking- just walking, their boots crunching quietly in the snow. No zombies, no mission. Nothing they'd even been told to keep an eye out for.

"Are you warm enough?" Andie asked, and Chau smiled at the slight trill in his accent.

"I'm fine." They were already holding hands, but she shifted her grasp. Nestled closer.

Andie slowed; Chau mirrored him.

In the cold whiteness, his hair and eyes are as vibrant as summer. They were still touching- these days it seemed like they were always touching- her head nestled on his shoulder, their knees leant together as they sat side by side-

"I have something for you." He said.

"Is it another horse?"

He smiled widely as he shook his head, and she waited, expecting him to bring something out from his jacket.

Not expecting him to take her hand and kiss it, so, so, softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He looked up, through his lashes adorned with tiny snow flakes, still holding her hand gently. Chau stared back, dazed, dizzy- the street spun around her. Even through her thick gloves, she felt the warmth in her hand-

"At least, I think it is. It's hard to be sure- I haven't seen a calendar in a few weeks," he cut himself off with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, I hope it's alright, but I think you know by now that I like you, and-"

Chau cut him off, slowly pulling him down by the collar of his coat.

Their gazes, their breaths, caught. She could've counted the freckles on his face.

Instead, she shifted onto her tip-toes, and kissed him.


End file.
